Crazy
by Serena Thorn
Summary: V/Lamb or DoVe, whichever you rather. Every night Veronica goes to him. And every night Lamb lets her in. ONESHOT


Title: Crazy  
Rating: R (for mild smut)  
Summary: Every night Veronica goes to him. And every night Lamb lets her in.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Credit for the prompt/idea goes to the song "Crazy" by Transmission.

* * *

Everyone goes a little crazy. That's what they say. And if anyone knew it to be true it was Veronica Mars. At least tonight as she knocked on **his** door.

It wasn't the first time and despite what she told herself, what she promised herself, she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Maybe she had finally lost what was left of her mind. Maybe he had too. Maybe he was just happy to be able to use her for his own pleasure. To claim her for his own as he had been hoping for years to do. It didn't matter. This was where they had ended up. Neither even remembered who had started it. Who had made the first move, not even who had shown up at whose door first. Her at his office? Him at her apartment while Keith was out of town? For all they knew it could have been both in the same day.

Fueling a fire that could only be put out by wearing each other out, they knew this wasn't something that would end as quickly as it had begun. It wasn't love. But there was a need they shared. An intensity no other could match. It was a dance only they seemed to know the steps to, and both seemed to know them a little too well. He could be as soft as he could be rough, nightly giving her body just what she needed no matter how much her lips claimed she didn't want him in the harsh light of day. He knew different. Her wet heat that threatened to keep him buried within her, her thighs that held him in place until she was through with him, her nails that marked him as hers. Her body betrayed her mind every time and it satisfied him to no end. For once they were even.

She was irritating, infuriating, bossy and often seemed out to destroy him even when he didn't deserve it. Still, there was no one he wanted more. She was a challenge. One he could never resist no matter how hard he tried. Only she could get under his skin and for that hers was the only body he wanted against his.

Lamb had boasted in the beginning to give her what her 'boys' never could. Veronica had only rolled her eyes. She had sworn to herself that she had found love Duncan and later Logan and because of that nothing her former friend could make her feel could be better than that. But Lamb had been right. Not that she would ever admit it. Or so she thought at least. But every night Don had opened his door to her he took it as confirmation. After all if Duncan or Logan had been able to get the job done the way she craved why else would she still let him touch her? Why else would she continue to climb into his bed?

There wasn't much they said to one another in the comfortable darkness of his bedroom. Anything to keep Veronica from remembering whose bed she was in, the man she had moving inside her, just who it was she longed for during the daylight hours and even in her dreams. Though at least in her dreams she was spared from seeing his face. She hadn't forgiven him, doubted she ever would, but still his fingers, his tongue, his cock, his lips; all were like a drug she couldn't live without. It may have been easier if she couldn't sense he felt the same about the majority of her body.

She would leave before sunlight pooled into the room, while she could still believe the lie she forced upon herself. Lamb pretended not to watch as she would dress, pretend not to care when he heard the door close. Meanwhile Veronica would pretend that she wouldn't be back, that she could walk away.

Everyone goes a little crazy. That's what they say. The very definition of insanity, both knew, was to do the very same thing time and again and expect different results. Veronica would be back, Lamb would let her in and they would continue to give each other what no other could. Both all the while trying to deny the fact that if this was insanity then they never again wanted to be sane.

The End


End file.
